


Однострочники 19.7 Выкинь ёлку!

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Tree, Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка: Дин и Сэм наряжают елку всем что есть под рукой и кто что любит.Тут скорее уже разряжают.





	Однострочники 19.7 Выкинь ёлку!

\- Выкинь Ёлку! - посоветовал Сэм.

Дин в ответ только ощетинился, переться до свалки на Импале, когда у него нет нормальной запаски, ага, щаз. По Сэмовым, между прочим, делам ездили, когда распороли шину в мочало. Последнее лысое, но целое колесо поставил. Где новое брать, когда все кредитки просохачены - непонятно. И Сэм как назло, засучил, не посмотрел, насколько Дин для него расстарался. Цапнул новенький ноутбук, а сам на ветки повесил бритвенный станок да пену. Жмотяра.

Не то чтобы Дину было жалко, чёрт с ними с деньгами. Но резина для Детки вставала в проблему, а проблем рядом с ней Дин не терпел - злился и нервничал. Вот и бесился. Сэм как на грех ещё с этой Ёлкой доставал. Зелёная пока, зачем выкидывать?

\- Выкинь эту заразу! - донеслось из глубин бункера. Настроение Сэмми наверняка полез выветривать в библиотеку, теперь неделю оттуда не достанешь. Вот же гад!

Время и запасы Сэм рассчитал мастерски. На второй день на кухне ни кофе, ни хлеба не осталось. Раз уж переться до Волмарта, можно и проклятущую ель до помойки доставить. Благо все украшения Сэм снял. Дин попытался выдернуть ствол из распорки и обнаружил, что опора тяжеловата для простой деревяшки и очень уж старательно замотана. Через пять минут позорного пыхтения, Дин с удивлением обнаружил, что вместо крестовины Сэмми использовал колесо. Подходящий размер, новый диск, развонявшаяся без упаковки свежая резина. Представил, что мог повредить металл, дёргая дерево, и руки зачесались навесить кому-то люлей.

Ещё снизу была приклеена карта бункера с огромным красным крестом на месте тайника. Случайно Дин в те коридоры до конца жизни бы не пошёл, а теперь пришлось. 

В крошечной комнатушке обнаружились: резина для Детки, диван с торшером, Сэм, спящий под книжкой. И чёртова туча обёрток от бургеров. Из под обложки донеслось:

\- Думал, ты ещё неделю не придёшь. Поехали пожрём вредной пищи? - пошуршал жиденькой пачкой налички: - У этих всё равно срок годности заканчивался.


End file.
